macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is the main character of Barney & Friends, a children's television series aimed at viewers aged 1 to 8, who was created by Sheryl Leach and is owned by HiT Entertainment. He is a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. His show aired on PBS from April 6, 1992 to September 18, 2009, and is rumored to be rebooted soon. A stuffed-animal character who comes to life through children's imaginations, Barney is known for quoting many things as being "super-dee-duper" and for his signature closing song "I Love You," set to the tune of "This Old Man." Despite being a carnivorous-type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods, from peanut butter and jelly to fruits and vegetables. As his show progressed, he was joined by fellow dinosaur characters Baby Bop, B.J., and Riff. History with the Macy's Parade Barney (1994) The first Barney balloon was introduced to the Macy's Parade in 1994, alongside The Cat in the Hat and the original version of Cloe the Holiday Clown. In 1997, he had his side cut open by a lamppost in Times Square, resulting in him being removed from the parade; however, he was not banned from making future reappearances, unlike fellow children's character The Cat in the Hat. He continued to appear in his normal version through 2002. Strike Up The Band Barney (2003) In 2003, a new Barney balloon was introduced to the Macy's Parade. This time, Barney took the form of a bandleader, sporting a blue and gold bandleader hat, and a shiny brass bugle. This balloon only made 3 appearances, and was retired after the 2005 Parade, possibly due to the damage he sustained that year. With Barney's fade into obscurity, it is unknown if his balloon will ever return. In addition to appearing as a balloon, Barney has also appeared in the Parade on his own floats. Over the course of 10 years, from 1995 to 2004, he has appeared alongside his friends on various floats and wagons. A separate article for these floats can be read here. Incidents * In 1994, the balloon's left leg was torn by a tree. Although, it is a common misconception that Barney hit a lamppost and deflated this year, similar to 1997. * In 1995, the balloon almost hit a tree in Herald Square. * In 1997, the balloon was speared by a lamppost in Times Square, causing it to rapidly deflate and be stabbed by the NYPD. * From 2000 to 2002, the original balloon had a noticeable crease on its chest, possibly due to the string-pulling it. * In 2001, Barney's belly was a little deflated. Possibly due to the balloon's aging. * In 2005, the balloon's left leg was once again torn by a tree before the Parade started, and his nose was also dented. Gallery Gallery: Barney the Dinosaur Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1994 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2003 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:1990s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by floats Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons with misconceptions Category:1994 Balloons Category:2003 Balloons